Blue haired and earing clad
by Padfoot-forever-12
Summary: Another AU fiction when Sirius and Harry meet for the first time, but this one has a twist.
1. Bumping into eachother

Four fifteen-year-old boys sat around a blazing fire on a beach in Florida, swigging beers and talking about everything from girls to, well, that was pretty much the foundation of their conversation but they were teenagers, what do you expect? Einstein's theory of relativity?

'Fuck!' one of them swore as he checked his watch 'I got 'bout three minutes to get my ass to work!'

'I don't know why the hell you work the midnight shift, Harry' one informed him in a knowledgeable slur as the first boy grabbed his skateboard and took off towards the pier.

'Because it pays the most, Seth' the sandy haired boy sitting next to him said 'And we don't want to be sleeping on a beach with your drunken ass and no bikini-clad girls forever do we?'

'Or his drunk ass in a bikini' added the fourth boy.

'Shut it Zach' Seth told the sandy haired boy as he took a drunken swing at him,

'And, for your information, Lee' he said turning to the blonde boy 'I would look so good in a bikini that you would become more of a fag than you already are'.

'Lets go keep Harry company, aye?' Zach asked before Seth and Lee could get violent.

'Yeah!! since Harry works at a bar you know what that means don't ya? ' Seth asked.

'Free Booze!' the others exclaimed.

'Lets go then!' Lee said as he put out the fire.

Harry raced up over the sand, jumping on his skateboard as soon as his feet touched the wooden pier.

He could hear his friend's laughter from behind him, and see the glow of the fire out of the corner of his eye when he turned the corner and started skating full fledge along the pier expertly dodging the tourists.

Well... most of the tourists.

He ran straight into a pair of men knocking the dark haired one to the ground.

'Sorry!' he exclaimed as he helped the man up.

'It's alright' the man said 'Just watch it next time will ya? I want to live to see thirty'

'Your forty-five, Sirius' his sandy-haired friend notified him.

'Not a day over twenty-one, Remus'

'Well sorry again, see ya!' Harry interrupted their squabbling before racing down the pier.

'Wait!' the black-haired man that the other had called Sirius, called after him.

'Sorry! But I'm late!'

'We're looking for someone, do you know many people around here?'

'The Shack!'

'What?'

'A bar around here! ask me there! I'm late!' Harry called before disappearing into the crowds.

'Should we go?' Remus asked his friend.

'It's all we've got' Sirius replied grimly.

They made their way through the throngs of people until they came across a building with a flashing sign above it that read 'The Shack'.

They pushed through the patrons to the bar were the teenage boy was serving drinks behind the bar.

They could get a good look at him now he wasn't speeding along on the wooden-board-on wheels Muggles call a skateboard.

He had jet-black hair that was tipped with dark blue and he wore and earring in one ear. His eyes were emerald green that glistened in the lights, he was very muscular and Sirius could see a large group of girls drooling over him, as they took as long to finish their drinks as humanly possible.

'I think they've memorized my schedule' the boy told them jerking his head towards the girls causing them to start giggling.

'Listen, we are looking for-'

'Look' he said cutting Sirius off, not peering up from the drinks he was hurriedly pouring 'I got my hands full at the moment but after my shift I'll round up my mates and we'll help ya out, I reckon between us we know everyone in this town'

'Boy!' a large drunk man called out 'Fill us up!' he said waving his mug in the air.

Harry sighed 'this job is such a bitch' he muttered to himself as walked away to fill the man's jug.

'What do you reckon?' Remus asked Sirius 'He could be trying to swindle us'

'What do you mean?'

'He could make us pay to find out where Harry is, then just make off with our money'

'You are so narrow-minded'

'What!'

'Just because he has an earring and dyed hair-'

'That isn't it!'

'What then? He seems like a good kid'

'He ran you over'

'By accident'

'He works at a sleazy bar, at fifteen years of age'

'You think all bars are sleazy, this is just a nice, tame nightclub'

'We should get our information from a more reliable source'

'He is the only lead we've got'

'I suppose' Remus grudgingly agreed

'That settles it then' Sirius said

'My shift finishes at three, by the way' the boy said as he passed them carrying about six drinks.

'We will be back then!' Sirius called after the boy, who nodded absently and said 'see you then!'

'A whisky, dear barkeep!' a voice said as three boys took Remus and Sirius' place at the bar.

'No' Harry said, grinning at his three friends who had just waltzed in.

'Why not?' Seth asked irritably.

'Because, a) I know that you have about five cents between you.

b) I just watched you consume a crate of alcohol each.

And c) the last time I was stupid enough to serve you, Seth got and danced on the counter.

'I think he's watched 'Coyote ugly' to many times' Lee said.

'You can never watch a movie with hot, female strippers in it to many times' Zack said intelligently.

'Fine' Seth huffed 'if you won't serve me I'll go have a game o' polka' and he sauntered away into the crowds.

'How much money did ya get from your sketching, Lee?' Zach asked his friend as Harry walked away to serve his admirers, who were giggling, slipping him napkins with their numbers written in them and yawning to shamelessly strain the buttons on their blouses.

'One thousand dollars' Lee whispered, daring himself to believe it.

'What!' Zach exclaimed 'No way! No fucking way man!'

'I couldn't believe it either'

'You're a thousanaire!'

'Sometimes it is so obvious you were kicked otta school'

'I was not kicked! I simply chose to leave'

'You were thrown from the grounds by the groundskeeper!'

'It was a teacher' Zach muttered 'and I put up a good fight!'

Lee was cut off before he could answer by Harry, who sighed loudly as he leaned on the counter beside them 'This job is such a fucking stick-up-the-arse!'

'Lee got one**_ thousand_** dollars from his sketches today!' Zach exclaimed 'That calls for a celebration, not complaining!'

'What?' Harry laughed for joy 'I told ya your work would pay off!'

Lee smiled 'I sit on the pier and draw people for five bucks each, it aren't rocket science'.

'Give yourself credit!' Harry said as he poured his friend a free drink.

'Yeah!' Zach said as he eyed Lee's free drink 'and give me a free drink!' he told Harry.

'Sorry mate' Harry replied, seeing his replacement walk into the bar. 'Me shift is over'

'Damn!'

'Hey I almost forgot, round up Seth and meet me outside'

'Why?'

'Because I promised this fella that I ran over with me board, that I'd help him find someone' Harry responded as he vaulted over the bar

'O.K' Zach said disappearing into the crowd.

'Come on then, Lee' Harry told his life-long friend, as he finished his first and last free drink 'lets do our good deed of the year'


	2. Authors note

Authors note: Sorry I can't upload any new Chapters in _Blue haired and earring clad_ for a while. Cause long story short my computer lost the files. Stupid thing! But anyway SORRY!!!


	3. Lonely Truckers

((Sorry so short! But just a kind of filler chappie!))

Sirius paced up and down the pier anxiously, his mind in a crazy, mixed-up frenzy.

'Will you stop that?' Remus asked wearily from the bench he was lazing on 'it's making me dizzy'

'This is huge, Remus!' Sirius said as he continued pacing 'I've been looking for him for five years!_ Five years!_'

'I know!' Remus snapped 'Ever since you got out of Azkaban you've dragged me after every possible lead! However improbable! And this is my last time, Sirius! You can't spend your whole life chasing something that's not there!'

Sirius stopped abruptly ' I won't stop until I find my Godson!'

'He's dead, Sirius! The entire Order excepted it when Dumbledore _called off the search!' _

'HE'S NOT-'

'Uh...Dude?'

Sirius spun around to see the blue-haired boy and his friends standing there, the boy had an uncertain look on his face...and a scar on his forehead.

Sirius' eyes widened and he pointed a shaky hand at the boy's forehead 'W-where did you get that?'

Remus followed his friend's gaze and gasped 'Harry?' he asked astonished.

Harry took a step back 'Yeah? Who wants to know?'

The other boys readied themselves for a fight 'how the hell do you know his name?'

'I'm his Godfather'

Harry snorted 'what are you on?'

'If you are really Harry James Potter, then I'm your Godfather'

'Bullshit' Zach said 'Harry's been on his own since he got shipped off to the Orphanage here'

'Orphanage?' Remus asked 'what orphanage?'

'St Thomas' home for boys' Harry supplied dully

'Girls more like' Seth muttered earning him a smack across the head from the former residents, Harry and Zach.

'So you live there?'

'What's it to ya?' Lee asked 'ya obviously been puffing a bit of weed'

'Couldn't hurt to tell me, could it? What if I am your Godfather? Don't you want to know where you came from?'

'I don't want to know about the fuckers who dumped me in that hellhole' Harry said fiercely 'they can go jump off a bridge for all I care'

'Your parents were good people' said Remus 'They died, it's not like they could control were you ended up, but _he_' Remus jerked his head at Sirius 'has dragged me around looking for you for five years and like hell we're letting you leave again!'

Harry looked touched by this, but his it behind his fierce, defensive look again after a few seconds ' I'll tell you, but only what I want to tell, got it?'

Sirius nodded 'Go ahead then'

'See, I meet my man Lee, here, up at St Thomas' after my relatives or who ever shipped my three year old ass outta the country' Harry explained

'And me and Seth' Zach continued 'Busted them out of there when they were eight, lived here and there ever since, hitching rides-'

'With or without permission' added Seth ' held onto the back of a Ute from here to California once, until the driver noticed'

'But we always end up back home' Harry finished gazing fondly at the now deserted boardwalk.

'Where are you staying now?' Remus asked.

Shrugging Harry motioned his hand to the shadowy beach 'Temporarily without home'

'What!' Sirius exclaimed 'You're sleeping on a beach!'

'Yup'

'You are going to stay with us' Sirius said firmly.

'How do we know that your not going to kill us and sell our bodies to lonely truckers who will then perform sexual acts on our cold, dead bodies?'

'Guess you don't' Remus admitted 'but a hotel is better then a beach isn't it?'

'Come on, boys!' Seth whined 'Think of those fluffy pillows, warm bed, warm shower-'

'All right, all right, stop! Your giving Zach a stiffy'

'Shut up, Lee!'

'Wanna scrap, aye?'

'Bring it, you mother fucka'

'Oi! Oi!' Harry yelled 'Cool it, ladies!'

'So yes?' Sirius asked hopefully

'As long as there are no deals with truckers or you are or ever have been a trucker'

'I don't think I've ever actually met a trucker' Remus said thoughtfully as the six walked off down the pier.

'Your lucky' Lee said darkly.

'Yeah, they get pissed just because you hitch a ride on their freezer-van and light a fire cause your freezing bits off that you need for certain things...'

'Not that you'll ever need them, Harry'

'Seth!'


	4. Sirius is not gayright?

((This chapter is offensive in some parts and I would like to apologize for that, any people who have had gender changes, Sorry. Any Homosexuals, Sorry. Anyone who wants to or has shove/shoved a broom up Sirius' arse, sorry. Any Briteny Spears fans... I have no apologies for you, Kevin Federline? Unemployed loser! Get off the booze and hook yourself a man, Girl! Before it is too late!))

Sirius woke up and looked to the beds beside him, his mind in a race to recall why there were four teenagers sleeping on the couch and various other cushioned places around the double room.

The blonde boy, Lee, Sirius remembered Harry calling him, was sleeping on the kitchen counter that had been lines with pillows. Seth was on the window seat, Harry was on the couch and Zach, had somehow rigged a hammock up out of a sheet.

Rubbing his eyes and wandering into the kitchen he sleepily made his essential, morning coffee and sat on one of the stools, watching his godson sleep and smiling to himself 'five years' he whispered 'Five years'

'Missed him didn't ya?' a sleepy voice asked.

Sirius spun around and saw Lee watching him with piercing, blue eyes 'He remembers you, you know?'

'What?' Sirius asked startled spilling coffee down his pajama front 'He does? He remembers me?'

Lee nodded 'That why he followed you, I mean he wouldn't follow a stranger to a hotel would he?'

'I guess not' Sirius admitted ' but I didn't think about it, I was so happy that I'd found him '

Lee nodded knowledgeably 'Name's, Levi Danes, by the ways, but everyone calls me Lee'

'Sirius Black'

'Yeah, Harry said that was your name, but he used to call ya Padfoot'

'Was my Nickname at school'

'So what's your story, dude?'

'Huh?'

'Everyone gots a story, I grew up in an Orphanage and sketch on the pier for cash, not exactly gonna be turned into a bestseller but what you going to do?'

Sirius laughed 'So you and Harry been friends for a long time?'

'Yep' Lee said with a tinge of pride 'We've been through everything together, we're tight, ya know? He's my boy'

'He's had an O.K life then?'

Lee frowned slightly ' Yeah...' he trailed off 'I mean, better than some, but he wasn't born for this, he's smart, he could be great one day, I'm talking great, he soaks things up, you know? I mean he's always telling me that I'm talented just because I can draw a bunch of line on a piece of paper, but him... Like, he tells the most amazing stories, all the kids down at St. Thomas' used to gather round and listen, even the sixteen year olds used to listen to this little kids stories'

Sirius looked downcast 'I should have been there' he muttered to himself.

'Can't change the past' Remus said as he approached the counter and made himself a coffee 'You're here now, and that's what matters'

'What the old dude said'

'Old and wise'

'What the old and wise dude said'

'Thanks'

'We had better wake the others up' Lee said and approached Zach's hammock and untied it.

'Ow!' Zach howled as he hit the ground with a thud 'I think I broke my ass!'

'Huh?' Seth said groggily as he stirred from his sleep 'I'm up! I'm up! I wasn't sleeping in, nuh-huh' he walked over to the counter and picked up a apple and took a bite out of it, surveying the room and gulping it down he said 'Man, these classy-digs look even better in sunlight'

'Now just Harry to go' Lee said.

'Men have died trying to wake him up' Zach said 'Better stand an arms length away, man'

Lee grinned 'I know how to wake him up' he lent close to Harry's ear and took a deep breath ' OOPS, I DID IT AGAIN! I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME! OOH, BABY, BABY!'

'Noooooo! I'm up! Make it stop!'

'Why do you always use that song' Harry moaned as he sat up on the couch 'I have childhood traumas of Billy Forest dressing in drag and singing that song'

'I was there to but I'm not scared of the song' Lee pointed out, but he shuddered and added 'Just pink, sequin dresses'

'Billy forest?!' Seth exclaimed 'that hot chick from the beach? As in Billie Forest? Who looks hot in a bikini? Billie forest?'

'Used to be Billy forest, walk around in a bikini with bits hanging out and extremely weird looks Billy Forest'

Seth made a face 'I fucked her! I mean him! I mean, oh my God!' he looked at his apple and flung it in the bin as if it was poisonous 'I am not eating apples for a long time!' he declared and walked from the muttering something about 'Needing to was his mouth out'

'Was Billie Forest really ever a man?' Zach asked suspiciously.

'Hell no! That girl is _fine' _

Lee nodded in agreement 'Best rack I ever did see'

'You three are scarily like Sirius, James, Peter and I when we were in school'

'So your Uncle Moony, Huh?' Harry said.

Remus nearly dropped his coffee cup 'How did you know?'

Harry shrugged 'I was three when my parents died, I remember you and Padfoot, over there' he nodded in Sirius' direction 'I don't just follow random people to their hotel rooms, they have to be young, blonde and hot, before I'll do that'

'Thinking of Riley Rivers are we, Harry?' Seth asked slyly as he returned to the room 'Oh, Harry!' adopting a high, feminine voice 'I want to have your baby! I love you Harry! Be my Bitch?'

'Sorry, Seth' Harry said airily 'Sloppy seconds ain't my style'

'Ooh!' Lee and Zach said in childish voices.

'Besides...' Harry said defensively 'me and Ri are just friends'

'Ooh!'

'Shut up!'

'No need to get angry, Harry'

'Maybe we should by him a stress ball?'

'Hey, Harry?' Zach asked as he took his friends place on the couch and stretched lazily 'Shouldn't you be at work-' he checked his watch 'an hour ago?'

'Fuck!' Harry said as he pulled his jeans on frantically.

'Don't swear' Sirius said disapprovingly.

Harry rolled his eyes as he hopped on the spot, struggling into his pants 'been doing it all my life'

'Well don't'

'Who shoved a broomstick up your ass'?

'Snape did once' Remus said 'but that was a bedroom accident'

'Remus!' Sirius bellowed disgustedly 'that is sick! Oh sweet Jesus, the images!'

'You owe me ten bucks, Zach' Harry said as he grabbed his board and ran out the door 'told ya they were gay'

'We are not' Sirius exclaimed and ran over to the door 'We're not!' he called after Harry's retreating figure 'We're not!' he told the other boys.

'Of course' Seth said kindly patting Sirius on the head 'It's O.K to stay in the closet'

'I AM NOT GAY!'


End file.
